An attempt to give a sense of luxury is made in an architectural material for a wall, a floor, a ceiling, or the like. As such architectural materials, there are, for example, a material having luster using marble or granite stone, a material having a sense of luminance and colorfulness using a glittering pigment or the like, and others.
Also, in Patent Document 1, a decorative plate is disclosed in which a resin layer containing a pigment is formed and integrated between a metal plate and a glass layer. This decorative plate imparts a design having a color and a texture that are unprecedented by a synergistic effect of the glass layer and the resin layer.